


Revenge is a Dish Best Served on a Spear

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Double Dating, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Revenge, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: After a movie night at her place, Undyne can't help but notice that something's going on between Papyrus and Mettaton. She can remember when something similar happened between her and Alphys.She also remembers the role Mettaton played in it.Time for some good old-fashioned revenge.





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served on a Spear

Undyne rolled her eye and sighed, slouching on the couch. She and Alphys had been having a movie night with their respective best friends, Papyrus and Mettaton; however, the latter two seemed to be acting rather differently around each other than usual. Instead of actually finishing their sentences, for example, they were more prone to blushing and/or looking away. In addition, Mettaton seemed to be a tiny bit more... physical, between holding Papyrus' hand and putting an arm around him here and there.

So this friendly movie night ended up being a double date... but hey, Undyne wasn't complaining, as long as the two were happy.

But that didn't mean she _couldn't_ complain about the way they were currently acting! Standing by the couch, awkwardly trying to hold a conversation, something they'd been perfectly capable of doing before tonight... Undyne could see it as plain as day. Papyrus had a crush; there was no getting around that. And if Mettaton, _freaking Mettaton,_ was also falling over his words...! If he didn't feel the same way, Undyne would eat her hat. (Not that she even had one; it was so obvious, though, that she most likely wouldn't even need to.)

Part of her mind tried to assure itself that this was perfectly normal; every couple probably had at least one conversation like this before, when they were still coming to terms with their feelings. Heck, even when she and Alphys were figuring things out...!

_Wait a minute._

A thought suddenly entered Undyne's head. This conversation was reminding her just a little too much of when she and Alphys were talking things out in Asgore's throne room shortly before the barrier fell. She could almost see it clearly; she and Alphys were there, Asgore was there, the human child was there, Asgore's ex-wife was there, Papyrus and his brother were both there...

Mettaton was there.

Sure, it seemed like he only briefly showed up before running off somewhere, but he was there. And in that brief span of time, he'd only said one thing, directed specifically at her and Alphys.

Undyne looked at him and Papyrus right now, and slowly felt a wicked grin cross her features. This was a golden opportunity for the ages; if she passed it up, she'd probably never get another chance.

It was time for some sweet, sweet revenge.

"Oh my god!" she suddenly yelled as she stood up. Papyrus and Mettaton paused their conversation and turned over to her, looking confused. From the kitchen, Alphys peered into the room, holding two bottles of drinks and looking worried.

Before either of them could say anything, Undyne suddenly stood on one leg, pointing the other at the two, and flipped her hair, affecting her best Mettaton impersonation. "Will you two just _smooch_ already?! The audience is _dying_ for some romantic action!"

She sat back down and grinned, trying so hard to hold back her laughter when she saw the utterly priceless looks on the pair's faces.

"Nyeh...?!"

"I- what- huh-?"

Finally, Undyne just couldn't take it anymore, and threw herself backward on the couch, laughing hysterically.

Papyrus looked around between Undyne's laughing fit and Mettaton's shocked expression. He caught sight of Alphys, who was sweating slightly with an awkward grin, in the other room; she looked back at him and mouthed "I don't know, either."

Finally, Mettaton rolled his eyes, let out a dramatic sigh and began to slowly clap his hands. "Clever. Verrrry clever. I bet you think you're the funniest person in the world right now, _darling_." He turned towards Papyrus. "Save me, Papyrus. I think I just might die of laughter."

"Nyeh? But you're not laughing."

Mettaton leaned close so he could whisper. "I'm being sarcastic, sweetheart." He stood back up and looked over at Undyne. "Admittedly, I do have to commend your use of your leg and your hair, and the voice was rather accurate as well. But... seriously, darling? Seriously?!"

"Don't..." Undyne struggled to talk through her laughter. "Don't tell me you didn't see it coming! Just standing there and not admitting anything, when we can all see how much you freaking love each other...!" It became too much, and she collapsed into a second laughing fit.

Letting out another deep sigh, Mettaton leaned against the nearest bit of furniture. How was he supposed to have had enough foresight to know that there would be a time where Undyne would use his "encouragement" against him?

He suddenly felt some bony phalanges gripping his hand. "Metta?"

"Hmm?" He looked at Papyrus.

"I think she does have a point." Although he was sweating slightly as he looked back and forth between the two, he continued. "You and I are both in love with each other, and now that we've realized it, we might as well celebrate it instead of trying to hide it."

Mettaton thought for a second; how could he possibly say no to the adorable skeleton who was smiling at him? "Well, when you put it that way..."

Undyne took some deep breaths and looked up just in time to see Mettaton press his lips against Papyrus' teeth. In that small moment, she could just feel the gears in her mind shift; Mettaton and Papyrus were officially a thing now. Her mind briefly wondered what the future held for them.

But once they stopped kissing, she returned to the present and threw a fist in the air. "Whoo! Finally! Cherish each other! Yeah!" She clapped her hands.

With yet another sigh, Mettaton walked up to her. "You really don't know when to give it a rest, do you?"

"Nope!" And Undyne was proud of it.

* * *

 

Once Mettaton and Papyrus had left for their respective homes, Alphys (who had given them the drinks for the road) took a seat on the couch with Undyne, who leaned against her and put an arm around her.

"Wasn't that fun, Alphy?"

"Y-yeah. I had fun." Alphys sighed a bit, deciding to cut to the chase. "That thing with Mettaton and Papyrus, though... did you really have to-?"

"Yeah, I kinda did." Undyne let out her own sigh. "Come on, Alphys. You saw just as much as I did that those two loved each other, but didn't want to admit it because who the hell knows why. Did Mettaton seriously think Papyrus was going to reject him, when he had his arm around Papyrus for a movie and a half and Papyrus complained a grand total of zero times? And the way they were blushing... seriously, those two just needed a swift suplex so they could just spit it out. It worked for us, remember?"

Alphys laughed nervously at the memory.

Her eye gleaming a bit, Undyne leaned in with a devious grin. "Besides, if I didn't do it then while I had the idea, I'd regret it for the rest of my life." She started snickering again. "Did you see the looks on their faces? Totally worth it!"

"Yeah..." Although Alphys was nowhere near the kind of prankster that Undyne was, she did have to admit it was kind of funny.

"But yeah, it worked, didn't it? Now those two can live glamorously ever after or whatever they call it." She leaned back, sincerely smiling. "And, y'know, I think they're really gonna make each other happy. Like I said, it worked for us."

As Alphys gently hugged Undyne, she thought about it. It certainly wasn't how she would have gone about it, but only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever written something with this concept before? I'm suspecting they might have, but I'm still giving it a shot. Hopefully, it came out well.


End file.
